jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co.
James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. '''(Short names: '''James Software Co.) is an American-Thai independent ultra game development studios, publisher, media production and software company was established from Jaunary 11, 2006 by founder Lead game designer and developer; James Emirzian Waldementer based in Small in-house Studios located Muang Tak, Thailand. The company is known for Indie PC Windows Games, Indie ROBLOX Games, Published Games that provided are the corporation companies part of access to its partners' Videos, Games, Tools and Utilities, Main intially company as part-connected to Hometek Studios. James Software Co. is the currently works on full-time years with his families members and his entire of friends crew History Founded and Formation, 2006 - 2007 James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. was founded by James Emirzian Waldementer from the colleagues junior student of First School, It has to be began with the career as Game designer, developer, game programming; James Emirzian Waldementer, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. was the small groups by his James Families in a parts of began in January 2006. The lead member developer whom are using the Programming game engine is Game Maker. who were to showcases off by the conceptual tech demo. The members services with the James Sisters of James Emirzian Waldementer after the department was primary used first computer brought on the worked in the game detailer are basic-match moves for junior programming. That time, The equipment has the childhood lead member of game designer, game programming is creating on the digital artist and even traditional artist for concept. This art department was toddler junior art class it has art style convinced with the visual art designer. Inspired from the graphically indie PC Windows game. The concept demo game version on the small indie game, Normally was considered of James Emirzian Waldementer is takes full detail and designer performed are Windows XP and Windows Vista. The game production are show off by the type these perforation with small indie games, medium indie games and large indie games. The only of the game designer, game programmer and artist decided are the taken into published on the shareware game and commercial retailed from which is the designer has granted of small indie games. From the time, James Emirzian Waldementer worked onto the PC Windows indie game of Shareware computer game, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. having any the junior programming for game designer. Opening in department of Studios - James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co.: Game Designer, Developer and testing out by the childhood member with James Emirzian Waldementer and sisters. Around that time, The pre-production game engine used to Game Maker for testing any the new game project as The Promes and Dromes when after their testing new programming game engine by cult-classic graphic art design and level designer. James Emirzian Waldementer made the first game titled The Promes and Dromes released in 2006, which in the classic indie games. the members is not trouble up by his James Families and subsequently with his James Sisters creating the game designer and programming for junior detailer, But they are the progressing are the game tested with James Families and James Sisters. The statement is granted further to do much more the detailer leveler with the industry, After the moments. It creating on the filled with the indie games for PC Windows shareware computer games, The resulting was the taking with opening on social media and ROBLOX Server are joining around January 2006 became a celebrity of independent game development and designer, As a resulted was the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. worked out by the production company also was connected with the private film company has Big JAMES Draft Production. The lead members is became Lead game designer, developer, lead game programming, lead artist, level designer, webmaster, graphic art design, production assistant for James Emirzian Waldementer is stars of indie PC windows games of childhood and his parents. The first game series with the following Maze Roser Series perforated are worked ports to Macintosh is only for PC Windows worked out the ports programming with Game engine in difference of application. James Families is much enjoying for his worked indie game studios to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. were the convinced that reviewing from the worldwide is best course for society was to continued with the hyped in development and production is associated in their department of game developed, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. was the development toolkit is showed off by the new game engine conceptual tech demo testing with the own game engine rendering 2D / 3D game engine style has GameVision Studios, is the based-paced programming and license with the C++, Allegro, Microsoft Visual Basic 2006, 3DS Max, but their the lead game programming are going hyping is attempting these the new game engine was additional application by the noted and concept test program to drawn on his layout system programming in the development, As a resulted was new game engine made is GameVision Studios and new toolkit has GameVision Artist-Alpha Toolkit it was released with the freeware and shareware program, and according to the reviewers from users. The responsively said: "It is very usually program as easy to used." Indie Game Development years, 2007 - 2009 Connection of Merger, 2010 - 2012 Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Animated in Games, 2013 - 2014 Creating of shared universe, 2015 Ultra indie games, New game engine, 2016 Modern-Age years, 2017 Location Tour Cosplay At BKK, 2018 - present 2019 2020 2021 2022 Game style Game engine tools GameVision Studios GameVision SDK ROBLOX Studios Toolkit style GameVision Artist-Alpha Toolkit GameVision Studios Digital Sound Toolkit Games *See the Games pages articles Games published Games developed ;Game Designed and Developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. ;Game Designed and Developed with Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Film in publisher Film with developer Cooperative company Development Studios Cooperative development studios and production company are connected with the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. prior are worked with their PC Windows indie games and even publisher on media-production * Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. * Ingava Entertainment, Inc * Pixelsplash Software, Inc. * Freeform Entertainment, Inc. * Black Box Games, Inc. * Bright Light Entertainment, Inc. * Phenomic Games Entertainment, inc. * Quicklime Games Entertainment, ltd. * Red-Box Softworx Entertainment, ltd. * Bizarre Creation Games, ltd. * Interworx Studios, Inc. * Arrowlocxsoft Entertainment, llc. * Monkeyiron Stone Storm Studios, llc. * Rocksoild Softworx Studios, ltd. * Megatech Studios, Inc. * Kush Red Box Games, Inc. * Argonaut Hypertech Studios, PLC. * Kaneko Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. * Tigerhead Studios, Inc. * Lost Boys Studios, ltd. * Game Park Entertainment, Inc. * Grin Of the Vortex, ltd. * Bluesky Games Software, Inc. * Orange Games Studios, ltd. * Image Works Software, ltd. * Looking Glass Studios, Inc. * Hi-Tech Pixel Software, Inc. * Hyperspace Shockwave, Ltd. * Boss Game Studios, Inc. * Deadline Entertainment, Inc. * Green Monster Studios, ltd. * Fully Awake Simulation Entertainment, Inc. * Bullfrog Entertainment, ltd. * Laservision Games, Co. * Blue Atomic Planet Entertainment, ltd. * AQ Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. * Electro Brain Studios, Inc. * Bigwig Studios, Inc. * 48 Softworx Studios, Inc. * Arrowheader Studios, Inc. * Red Core Design, Inc. * Creative Crabstick Sparks, Inc. * Black Hole Entertainment, Inc. * Evolution-ware Studios, ltd. * Cyberdreams Sleep Studios, llc. * Cavecat Entertainment, ltd. * Digital Vision Pictures Company * Bits Light Studios, inc. * Bottlerocket Games Entertainment, ltd. * Bug-Byte Studios, inc. * Accolade-Form Softworx Entertainment, PLC. * Digital Jester Entertainment, inc. * Datawest Softwarx, inc. * Beyond Pyroaxis Entertainment, inc. * Cybervision Computer Dream Company * Confounding Entertainment, PLC. * Compile Vision Studios, llc. * Cryo Pyro Entertainment, inc. * Dark Horse Entertainment, inc. * CybervoidVU Software Company * CRL Studios, inc. * Coreanimated Entertainment, inc. * Blur Vision Design Company * Contrail Wild Vision Animation Studios, inc. * Vector Games Studios, inc. * Dart Boys Studios, inc. * Glover Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. * Denton Drive Games Company * Assembly Second Line Studios, inc. * Digital Jester Entertainment, llc. * Digital Vision 4th Reality Company * Evolution Softworx Games Entertainment, inc. * DigiCube-Plex Studios, llc. * Destination Extreme Games Studios, inc. * DreamCatcher Vision Entertainment, llc. * Emerald Vision Studio, inc. * Budcat Entertainment, llc. * EPYX Studios, llc. * ESP-Works Company * Redtongue Software Development, llc. * FASA Reality Company * Locomotive Studios, ltd. * Green Beam Studios, inc. * Drome Studios, inc. * Flagship Entertainment, ltd. * Level-10 Computing Development, ltd. * Fresh Steak Studios, inc. * Metropolis 3D Games Development, PLC. * Fishtank Software Studios, inc. * MicroGraphic Software Studios, llc. * Fizz Factor Studios, llc. * Humming Blue Bird Studios, inc. * Iron-Myst Studios, llc. * JAM Interactive Studios, inc. * First Generation Studios, inc. * Nelsonic Studios Company * Left Behind Software Company * Rightsoft Behind Games Company * Mosaic Studio, llc. * Blue Sirnus Entertainment, inc. * Red Spark Unlimited Studios, llc. * Outrage Parallex Studios, llc. * Sensory Sheep Software, inc. * IR Vectorsoft Games Company * Thalamus-Gine Studios, inc. * TimeGate Studios, inc. Production Company * Nitrotech Studios, Inc. * Hadron Drive Studios, Inc. * Black Hawks Entertainment, Inc. * Bindersoft Games, Inc. * Nova-Angel Storm Games, llc. * Ion-Axis Studios, inc. * Hammerhead Axes Studios, inc. * Red-Dots Vector Games, llc. Private Company Indie Film company * Big JAMES Draft Production * Bluestorm Films, Inc. * Sunbites Studios, inc. * Frost Bite Production * Fully Awake Production * Toothbyte Entertainment * Laservision Entertainment Production company * RampZamp Software Co. * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Games, ltd. * Red Vortex Animation Studios, llc. * JamesEmirzianForEpic Games, Inc. * Softbeat Development, Inc. * Software-JamesEmirzianWaldementer * G.T. Access Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. * Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. * Pyroaxis Games Ace Development, llc. * Nitrotech Software Co. * Simlius Entertainment, inc. Production contribution * Monkey Byte Development, LLC. (Joined in 2015) * Mountain King Studios, Inc. (Joined in 2015) Development members Members *See the lists of members James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Timeline See also *Monolith Productions External links *James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. website *James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. at the YouTube *James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. at the Facebook *James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. at the Twitter *James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. at the Google Plus *James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. at the Instagram *James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. at the Tumblr